teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
SLOWMARA
"Slow......" - SLOWMARA's catchphrase SLOWMARA♀ SLOWMARA (スローマラ, Surōmara) also known as BROMARA (ブロマラ, Buromara) (human name MARA Ortiz (マラ, Mara)) is the creepy Slowbro third star of Team Four Star's Pokémon Soul Silver NUZLOCKE after TANTOR and MR. STAKE. She is TANTOR's deceased slightly younger sister whose skin was white as snow and her soul possessed the body of a Slowpoke (after she died by falling down the well) that TANTOR caught in the Azalea Town Well to help the team defeat TANtor's eternal rival LAKIGR. She has stringy jet black hair identical to that of her human form (which had lighter black hair) and gained creepy psychic powers that glitched the game and real-life (eventually evolving into a Slowbro achieving even greater power with those fully red eyes too).... SLOWMARA still loved MR. STAKE and TANTOR since the beginning though. SLOWMARA is still alive no matter what happens and never leaves. Family Kilchan Ortiz: The original Kilchan (初代 キルチャン, First Kilchan) from Pokémon Uranium NUZLOCKE is SLOWMARA's mom. Jerry the Delivery Man: The famous, legendary, original Jerry (初代 ジェリー, First Jerī) is SLOWMARA's grandpa. Maqubi Ortiz: SLOWMARA's mom who became how she is now after some "timeline shenanigans" and her "death" causing her to change her name to Kilchan (新 キルチャン, Shin Kiruchan; "Neo Kilchan"). SLOWMARA's relationship with her seems to be almost as strained as TANTOR's. Scott: SLOWMARA's dad after some "timeline shenanigans" and losing ownership of the Battle Frontier and committing many crimes, he now has the job as a Delivery Man known as Jerry (新 ジェリー, Shin Jerī; "New Jerry"). SLOWMARA doesn't seem to care about him at all. TANTOR Ortiz: SLOWMARA's slightly older brother. SLOWMARA loves him, and she never wanted to leave TANTOR after she died, TANTOR currently wears her Shell Bell, keeping their connection to each other strong. Larenti Ortiz: SLOWMARA's nephew. She is aware that he caught a Slowpoke named Slowmondo who she invites into her dimension. Illegitimate Offspring: Larenti found many Chikorita said to be MR. STAKE's children. It's unknown how MR. STAKE was able to find someone and have many kids considering his asexual nature, especially one named "Veler Jr." who is apparently also Veler's son. SLOWMARA's interferences might be the cause as well as her being the mother to all the offspring. Power SLOWMARA's Water/Psychic abilities are strong enough to defeat many tough foes, glitch the game, AND glitch reality. She defeated Lugia and gained it's spectral wings. SLOWMARA holds the Shell Bell which lets her recover health, and has a malicious Shelldor on her tail. SLOWMARA is slow? More like she is indefinitely going to give you a slow and painful torture. As she is a Slowbro who naturally already have high defenses, SLOWMARA is very very much someone who is very hard to kill. Trivia *SLOWMARA created a glitch Pokemon called Tangela. *SLOWMARA was inspired by the girl from The Ring on pixie sticks, as SLOWMARA when she was a human used to act like she was on pixie sticks. *SLOWMARA is the team's Ukulele player in their Rock Band. *Thanks to the many quotes and moments, SLOWMARA (like MR. STAKE, HUX, and the others) has been the catalyst for many memes. * She is referenced in The Dating World of Team Four Star Gaming Dating Sim, a downloadable game by WonderGamer101 Category:Pokemon Category:Soul Silver Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Emerald Category:Moon Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Waifus Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Female Villains Category:Team Four Star Category:Gods Category:Main Villains Category:Weirdos Category:Ortiz Family Category:Universe 7 Residents